The present disclosure relates to an outdoor barbecue system, and more particularly to a portable grilling utensil rack.
Home barbecue and outdoor grill equipment is ubiquitous in the well-equipped American home. Auxiliary workstation carts have been developed for use with the usual barbecue equipment. Such auxiliary workstation carts provide storage space for utensils and additional countertop space for food preparation and serving.
Although effective, the barbecue equipment and auxiliary workstation carts may require a fair amount of storage space.